Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. Frequently such devices communicate with other devices using wireless transmissions. Such transmissions are generated by internal amplifiers and are transmitted through one or more antennae on the device. It is a common requirement that certain jurisdictions regulate transmission aspects of wireless devices. For devices sold in the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulates electrical characteristics of such transmissions. A set of FCC regulations imposes limitation on the amplitude of harmonics generated by such transmissions. Existing transmission circuits in communication devices tend to generate large signal harmonics around the fundamental transmission frequency. These harmonics may generate additional radio frequency noise that may not be in compliance with FCC regulations. There are usually three main sources of radio frequency noise from a power amplifier: signal harmonics present in the output signal of the power amplifier; harmonics and or noise generated due to a power and/or impedance mis-match between the output of the power amplifier and its related output circuit; and radio frequency transmissions generated from signals leaking from the input power circuit through the circuit traces on the printed circuit board (PCB) connecting the power amplifier to a power source (e.g. a battery, such as a lithium ion battery) and radiating from the device through the battery (e.g. through the case of the battery).
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.